1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable carrier apparatus for transferring a tire portion from a first work station to a second work station and more specifically to an expandable carrier apparatus including an annular fluid expandable tube element including a plurality of gripper means disposed in an annular array on an annular peripheral surface thereof with the gripper means being operable to grip a tire portion disposed centrally thereof upon expansion of the tube element and the resultant decrease in the diameter of the annular array of gripper means.
2. Background of the Invention
Transfer apparatus for tire building machines are known in the art. Most of the known transfer apparatus are extremely complicated which decreases their reliability and increases their cost. One known such mechanism is disclosed in the Henley U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,254 wherein a transfer apparatus 31 is disclosed. The complexity of devices such as disclosed in the Henley patent leave much to be desired in providing a carrier apparatus which is reliable, simple in construction, and yet economical.